1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a calibration apparatus and a method for controlling the same for executing the calibration process (calibration) to be performed by using a color measuring sensor (colorimetric sensor) in order to maintain a correct and constant image quality of a monitor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the importance of color management is progressively increased in order to unify outputted colors by adjusting the colors among devices which deal with images, including, for example, monitors, digital cameras, and printers. In the color management, the image data is transmitted and received by using the color reproduction gamut (color reproduction region) which does not depends on the respective devices such as the monitor, the printer and the like, and the correct color reproduction is realized in relation to the outputs of the respective devices.
In particular, it is necessary to always effect the reproduction stably at a high accuracy in relation to the colors outputted from the monitor which is used for such an operation that the correct colors are dealt with, including, for example, the editing of the still image and the confirmation of the printed matter. Therefore, the important point, which is important especially in the color management, is to accurately perform the calibration process=calibration which is performed periodically in order to maintain the constant reproducibility of colors outputted by the monitor.
A conventional technique, which relates to the calibration as described above, is described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 09-224161, wherein a plurality of calibration setting systems, in which the color reproduction accuracy and the calculation time differ, are stored, and the stored calibration setting systems are selected and instructed. Further, a calibration apparatus is disclosed, which is provided with a calculating unit for executing the calibration calculation on the basis of the selected and instructed calibration setting system.
Further, a calibration apparatus exists, which is provided with a verifying function as the function to confirm the degree or extent of color reproduction accuracy of a monitor as a result of the execution of calibration.